


The Controversy Between Angels

by LukaThorne



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	1. Bride-to-Be

Once, thousands of years ago, humans and angels lived together. They walked the street together, and talked like there was no difference between them. Times changed, and humans started to resent angels. As time passed, humans began to hunt down the angels. Legend goes that if a human was to kill an angel, they were killed by the archangels, and sent down to Hell, were they became Hell's Angels.

 

A 16 year old girl lifts her head as she hears her name called.

 

"Angela!! Get your head out of that book, and read something useful for your future for once!" My mother yells up the stairs, and I sigh, putting down my book.

 

"But, mom! They are useful!" I shout down the steps at her. My mother has never liked when I read any stories that aren't boring like textbooks and other boring stuff like that...

 

"How do you figure that?" She yells back up at me. I hear her open my door, and I look up to see her eyes staring at me.

 

"Well....let me take a rain check on that explanation....oh come on mom!! I just want to finish this part!" I whisper as I look back down at my book. My mother sighs, and looks at my pleading eyes.

 

"Oh, all right! You have twenty minutes, and you better not be reading that crap anymore." My mother says, and turns back to the door.

 

"Screw you." I whisper as my mother walks out of my room. I walk over to my desk, and pet my pet weasel.

 

"Damon?" I ask.

 

"What?" My weasel, Damon says in a sleepy voice.

 

"What do you think about going out for a walk?" I ask, excited.

 

"Sure." He stands up, and I run to my closet. I take out my coat since it's about -52 degrees outside.

 

"Don't forget-" Damon begins, but I cut him off.

 

"Yeah....yeah....I know." I walk over to my dresser, and pull out a black bracelet. I slip it on my wrist. "Okay.....I think we're set to go." Damon runs, and jumps in my arm. He curls into a ball in my pocket. "Are you sure you're warm enough?" I ask, worried.

 

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Damon says, getting comfy in my pocket. I smile, and grab the book that I had been reading, and put it in my book bag.

 

"I think we're ready to go now." I say while walking out of my room door, and shutting it. I walk down the steps, and into the kitchen.

 

"And where do you seem to think you're going?" My mother asks as she sees what I'm wearing. 

 

"Just out for a walk. I'll be back home in a few hours." I say as I run out of the house before my mother could come up with a reason to keep me in the house. I shut the door, and start to walk down the street, heading in no particular direction. "I wish I had a mother that actually cares about me." I say, distracted.

 

"She does care....she just doesn't show it like most." Damon says from within the safety of my pocket. I sigh, and continue to walk down the sidewalk.

 

"I somehow think you're wrong." I whisper.

 

"I don't know. I'm trying to cheer you up.....is it working?" He asks, worried.

 

"Kind of." I say, and feel Damon moving around in my pocket. I smile, and suddenly get shivers running up my back. "What in the world is going on?" I ask, and when I turn my head from side-to-side, I feel someone come up behind me. I go perfectly still, and turn my head a little bit to see a familiar face. "Alac." I say, under my breath, only to feel him smile. I try to get out of his grip, only to lose utterably. Alac laughs sharply.

 

"Didn't you miss me?" He questions.

 

"It's only been four months!" I say, exasperated.

 

"That's far too long!" He says in a seductive voice.

 

"Not nearly long enough!" I say, and close my eyes from pain when his arms wrap tighter around my waist.

 

"That so." He says, with a smile in his voice.

 

"All right.....all right....." I gasp for air. "I.......missed you!" 

 

"That's better. So, tell me...how's Damon doing?" As if on cue, Damon sticks his head out of my pocket as soon as his name was said.

 

"What do you want with Angela?" He asks.

 

"Just came to see my bride-to-be." Alac says with a shrug.

 

"That so?" Damon whispers. Alac smiles, and Damon jumps out of my pocket.

 

"So, have you been taking care of her?" Alac asks. As the two of them talk, my temper is slowly rising from being ignored, until I explode and yell with a lot of effort.

 

"God dammit....Alac....that hurts.....if....you don't mind!!!!!!!!!!!" Alac laughs, and kisses me on the side of the face. He rubs his hand up and down my side under my shirt, and moves to the front, where he strokes my stomach. I feel a pin prick of pain on my stomach. "OW!!!" I say as I feel blood running down my stomach from the pin prick. Alac smiles, and takes a step back from me. He leaves, and I hear him laughing. "Boy....that was an interesting meeting." I say as  I run my finger over the wound he had left behind.

 

"Yeah well." Damon latches onto my pant leg with his claws, and crawls up my leg. He sticks his head under my shirt, and after a moment, he comes back out.

 

"How bad is it?" I ask.

 

"Not as bad as I though it would be. It's not life threatening." He says as he looks into my eyes. I sigh.

 

"Thank god!" I say as I look at Damon. "Well.....since I'm bleeding....should we head home?" I ask.

 

"I suppose." Damon climbs into my pocket again, and I head home.

 

After I get to my house, I walk inside. I'm suddenly stopped by my mother.

 

"Where were you?" She accuses in an angry voice.

 

"I'm sorry, mom! I was walking, and lost track of time." My mother looks me over from head to toe and back up. She must have noticed the blood that had started to soak through my shirt and no doubt was visible through the shirt, because she gives me a worried look.

 

"What happened to you?" She asks.

 

"Nothing. I was running home trying to not be that late, but I accidently fell." I say, and I suddenly feel pain coming from the wound on my stomach. I grab it, and shut my eyes.

 

"Are you all right, Angela?" My mother question's, seeing my actions.

 

"I'm fine. Just hit my stomach when I fell." I say as I squeeze my eyes shut.

 

"You su-" She begins, but I cut her off.

 

"I'm fine!! Forget it!!!" I yell as I turn, and run up the steps. I run to my room, and slam the door. As soon as it's shut, I collapse to my knees on the floor. Damon crawls out of my pocket, and curls up next to my pain filled body. 


	2. Off to Hell We Go!!

"Damn, this hurts!" Damon says as he lays on the ground, not moving.

 

"You don't need to tell me! I can feel it on my own!!" I growl through clenched teeth.

 

"Yeah well...you know it's bad if I can feel it." Damon whispers.

 

"Yeah, well.." I say as I stand up, and pick Damon up. I carry him to the bed, and lay down. I climb under the blankets. Damon crawls in next to me.

 

"You all right, Angela?" He whispers in my ear.

 

"I will be after some sleep." I say with a sigh.

 

"Well.....goodnight." Damon says as he begins to hum slowly, and watch me slowly fall asleep. "Have a good night's sleep, Angela." 

 

I slowly wake up the next day, and get out of bed. I get dressed, and walk out of my room with Damon on my shoulder.

 

"Does your mother have to work today?" He asks as we walk down the steps.

 

"Yeah, so we have the house to ourselves for the day!" I walk into the kitchen, and go to the fridge. I open it, and pull out a bag of grapes before walking to the table. Damon jumps off my shoulder, landing on the table.

 

"Well, at least we can spend time together instead of me hiding out in your room all day..." Damon says as he grabs a grape out of the bag, and begins to eat it.

 

"Yeah, I feel the same. I wish my mother would let you come down more often." I say as I watch him tear apart the grape. Once he's done, he looks at me.

 

"Yeah.....well....." My blood runs cold as I feel someone come up behind me. I turn around, and look into Alac's eyes. Bad idea! He pulls me up against him, and kisses me. Meanwhile, Damon is eating another grape out of the bag. 

 

"What do you want?" I ask.

 

"Is there something wrong with coming to visit my soon-to-be bride?" He asks, innocently. I stare at him, angrily.

 

"What the hell did you do to me yesterday?" I question, trying to escape.

 

"I began the process of making you mine. Why? Did it hurt?" He asks with a smirk in his voice.

 

"More like agonizing pain!" I say. Alac smiles, and kisses me again. I pull away from him, and look at him with hate filled eyes, which only makes him smile more. "What's so funny?" I ask.

 

"That the pain has already come. It shouldn't have come for another couple of days." He says with a shrug.

 

"Then....why?" I ask, confused.

 

"Must have something to do with your heritage." He says, snaking his arms around my waist. I pull away from him, again, and step towards the table.

 

"So, why did you really come here?" I ask as I continue to back up.

 

"Why do you think? I came to get you." He says, taking a step towards me. Shock overcomes me, and I take another step back. He laughs, and follows me to the other side of the table. "You do know that there's no way that you can resist me forever, right?" He asks, smugly.

 

"Yes...I can!!" I shout, and back into a corner. I let out a gasp when Alac puts his arms on either side of my face, cornering me there. I struggle to get away from him. "No, no, no, no, NO!!! Get off of me!!" I shout.

 

"Not going to happen." He says, smiling. Suddenly, I see Damon jump on Alac, and bite him. "Don't think so!" Alac says as he gently grabs Damon by the back of the neck, and throws him into a cage. He shuts the cage door, and locks it. "Now that that's out of the way-" Both Alac and I turn our heads when we hear the door open.

 

 _*Oh, shit! Please don't be mom!*_ I mentally plea. After a minute or so had passed, my mother walks into the room. I struggle to get out of Alac's hold while I shout. "Get out of here, mom!! Or he'll-" Alac's hand clamps over my mouth before I could finish my sentence.

 

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Joshua." Alac says with a grin.

 

"What's going on, Angela?" My mother asks. I pry Alac's hand off of my mouth.

 

"Please mom!! Get out of here!!" I shout.

 

"Not till you tell me what's going on!" My mother says, angry. I sigh.

 

"Mom....meet Alac! Alac....meet my mother...mom.....I....I'm sorry." I turn my head away from my mother, and I shut my eyes. Alac laughs a bit, and my mother looks at me.

 

"What's going on, Angela?" She asks.

 

"I have come to claim your daughter." Alac turns my face with his hand, and kisses me. "She's going to be my bride, and then we'll make her into a Hell's Angel." He says with a grin. My mother's eyes go wide at his words.

 

"So, you're one of them." She says. Alac smiles, and looks my mother in the eyes.

 

"So, Joshua told you about us, huh?" He asks. I open my eyes, and look at my mother.

 

"You know about all this, mom?" I ask. My mother looks at me, and then lowers her head.

 

"Your father is a Archangel, Angela." She says. Shock spreads across my face at the news.

 

"What do you.....how.....I mean, that would mean that I have-" I say, incoherently.

 

"That's right, sweetheart, you have angel blood in you, and of course, not just any angel." Alac says, with pride.

 

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking into his eyes.

 

"Your father is the highest rank you can get as a Archangel, but enough of this conversation." He pulls out a weapon that looks like a circle with spikes going out of various places, and prepares to throw it. Just when he's about to, I run in front of him, and spread my arms out.

 

"No! Please don't! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt her." I whisper as tears fall down my face.

 

"Anything, huh?" Alac says with a grin. He laughs, and walks up to me. He snakes his arms around my waist. We walk over to the cage that he had locked Damon up in, and picks it up. "Shall we?" He asks, extending his pitch black wings, and teleports us to a dark place.

 

"Where are we?" I ask.

 

"Welcome to your future home." Alac says. I look around, and sigh.

 

"Don't see anything." I mutter.

 

"That's okay. You'll be able to as time goes on. Your eyes aren't adjusted to it yet." He leads me over to a bed, and pushes me down onto it. I feel my hands being tied to the frame of the bed, and hear the cage being set on the ground. "Now, it's time to begin the second part of turning you." He says with a laugh.


	3. Rescue Party

I'm immediately overcome by fear. I try to break the ropes holding my wrists, but to no avail. I feel Alac run a hand on my cheek, and a cold shiver runs through my body.

 

"No need to try that. You aren't getting loose." He says while running his hand over my cheek.

 

"Let me go!" I say. Alac smiles evilly.

 

"Why would I do that when you're the one that willingly gave yourself to me?" He asks.

 

"I gave myself to you so that you wouldn't kill my mother." I yell, trying to get loose.

 

"You're just like your father! Giving everything up for something unimportant." He says, disgusted.

 

"What's wrong with that?" I ask, only to be completely ignored.

 

"Although that will go away as you get closer to turning." He says, sounding happy.

 

"I'm not going to be turning!" I say, and shut my eyes as I feel his hand wander up my shirt. He touches the mark he had given me, I whimper in pain, and wince. He kisses me.

 

"My mark has already shown itself. You now belong to me, and only me." He says with cockiness in his voice.

"I told you before....I don't belong to anyone!" I yell. Alac gets on the bed, and gets on top of me.

"Is that what you think?" He asks, with a smirk.

"It's the truth! Now, get off of me before I-" I'm cut short by him kissing my stomach.

"You are mine....even if someone kills you, you will still belong to me." He says, going even further, and taking our clothes off. He begins to have sex with me, and I screams in pain.

Meanwhile back on Earth, my mother is standing next to a familiar, strong angel.

"That so. So, Jonathan has decided to try to turn her against her family." He says.

"We have to do something! If she turns into a Shadow.....who knows what could happen!" My mother says with tears in her eyes.

"I agree, the problem is that I can't go down there..." The angel says, troubled.

"Well, who can?" My mother asks, worried.

"Regular angels can.....I'll talk to Jake, and we'll see what we can come up with. In the meantime, I think you should stay here, where it's safe." He says, walking towards the door. My mother nods her head, and the guy walks out of the room.

A couple hours go by, and he comes back into the room with four girls, and two guys.

"Meet Alicia, Lukas, Ross, Brianna, Aya, and Zoe." He says, pointing to each of them as he says their names.

"Nice to meet you all." My mother says in a voice that's breaking.

"Nice to meet you as well, ma'am" They all say as they bow to my mother.

"So, they're going to rescue Angela." The guy says as my mother looks up at him. They talk for a while, and then they set off to accomplish their mission, and save Angela.

Days pass, and I'm laying on the bed, with no emotion in me. Alac lets Damon out of his cage, and he runs to me.

"I'll be back in a couple hours. Don't do anything." He says, strictly as he leaves the room. Damon crawls into my lap, and I pet him.

"Boy." I say, emotionlessly.

"Are you okay, Angela?" He asks, worried.

"Just wondering what the point of living is." I answer with a shrug.

"So, he's controlling you?" Damon asks, seriously.

"Err.....no.....I don't think he is." I say emotionless once again.

"You sure about that? It sure seems like he's doing something to you." Damon says as he looks me over.

"He's not. I'm not exactly sure what's going on with me, but I do know that whatever it is, is taking over my head." I say. A tear suddenly falls down my face. "What's wrong with me?" I ask.

"He's turning you." Damon says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"......." 

"Are you planning on bending to his will?" Damon asks , serious.

 

"Well, I really don't have a choice, now do I?" I ask with my words dripping in sarcasm. I lay down on the bed, and Damon curls up next to me. He begins to hum, and I smile. "I wonder how my mother's liking me being gone." I say to no one in particular.

 

"I'm sure she's worried about you." Damon says, with sorrow in his voice.

 

"I highly doubt that. That just doesn't sound like my mother." I say with dark humor in my voice.

 

"So, do you think your father will do anything about your disappearance?" Damon asks.

 

"I don't know....I don't know much about him. After all, I haven't seen him since my first birthday." I say. We talk for a while, and then I fall asleep.

 

I sleep for a couple hours. Alac walks into the room, and over to the bed. He moves a strip of my hair out of my face, only to get bitten by Damon.

 

"Bad weasel." He whispers, looking Damon.

 

"Don't touch her!" He growls at Alac.

 

"You think you have the right to talk back to me?" Alac growls.

 

"I know you won't hurt me, in fear that you'll hurt Angela." Damon says, and watches as Alac smiles. Alac pick Damon up, and holds him by the back of the neck. 

 

"You're lucky you're connected to Angela. Otherwise I would have killed you when I took her." He says. Damon smiles, and bites Alac as he puts Damon in the cage again. "Stupid rodent!!" Alac growls. He lays down in the bed with Angela, and wraps his arm around her, pulling her up against him. He falls asleep.

 

Two days go by, and the Heaven's Angels are just leaving. 

 

"Come on! We need to hurry!" Alicia yells as she begins to leave.

 

"Why?" Aya asks.

 

"Because if we don't....we'll get there too late!" Alicia explains.

 

"He's trying to turn her from half Heaven's Angel to full Hell's Angel." Lukas says in a bored voice.

 

"REALLY?!!!" Aya shouts, completely oblivious. Brianna rolls her eyes, and Ross is completely ignoring the conversation that's going on.

 

"Yes, really. Now, lets keep going. We're almost to the entrance of the Hellsing Castle." Alicia says with worry laced into her words.

 

"Yeah, but hey, Alicia?" Lukas says.

 

"What do you want?" Alicia questions, annoyed.

 

"Do you have some kind of connection to The Lord's daughter?" Lukas asks, eyeing Alicia.

 

"Well.....yeah...I mean....kind of....I was her Archangel until the bastard Alac killed me." She says with hatred.

 

"He killed you to get to Angela?" He guesses.

 

"Yeah." Alicia sighs. A tear falls down Alicia's face as she turns a sad look at Lukas. "She was my friend. I hoped to be able to go see her when all my power returned, but the day I got out of the hospital is when The Lord came to find us for this expedition." Alicia says, sadly.

 

"Sorry about bringing it up." Lukas says.

 

"It's all right. It's nice to actually be able to talk about it with someone." Alicia says with a smile.

 

"Glad to be of some use." Lukas says, sarcastically. Alicia smiles, and leans up. She kisses Lukas on the cheek. "That's all?" He says, outraged.

 

"You'll have to wait till we get back for the rest of it." Alicia says with a flirtatious look in her eyes. Lukas smiles, and the two of them catch back up with the rest of the group.

 

"So, you and Lukas have it going on, huh?" Aya asks, with a glint in her eyes. Alicia blushes a deep scarlet.

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Aya!!" Alicia says as she speeds up, only to have Aya match her pace.

 

"As if! You have it written all over your face." Aya says, giggling.

 

"Aya!!! Stop pestering me about details! We have a job to do!" Alicia says in a whining tone.

 

"Oh, all right. I'll pester you just as soon as we get back to heaven." Aya says, smirking.

 

"Agreed!" Alicia says. They fly on, and land in front of the Hellsing Castle. "Well guys.....here we go!!" She pushes the gates open, and the group flies inside.


	4. Contract to Sign

Meanwhile, I wake up to being held by Alac. I stretch as much as I can with his arm around my waist, and yawn.

 

"So, how did you sleep?" Alac asks. I look at him to see him smiling.

 

"How well can one honestly sleep in Hell?" I ask.

 

"It'll become easier the longer you're here." He says while watching my every move.

 

"I bet. Now, will you let me stand up so that I can stretch out for real?" I ask. Alac pulls his arm away from me. When I stand up, he sees a bright red lining around my iris. He smiles, and I look at him. "What is it?" I ask.

 

"We need to run somewhere. Grab your weasel, and lets get going." He says, standing up.

 

"Okay...." I say hesitantly. I walk over to Damon's cage, and open it. Damon runs up on my shoulder, and immediately notices my eyes. He looks at Alac with an accusing look.

 

"What's wrong with Angela's eyes?" He asks.

 

"She's almost completely turned now." Alac responds.

 

"Huh? My eyes?" I ask in confusion.

 

"How did she turn so fast?" Damon asks, angry, and worried.

"How would I know? You're the one that's part of her soul! In order for her to be turned, she has to be broken." Alac says as he walks towards the door.

"I'm still here, and I'm still completely clueless as to what the two of you are talking about!!!" I yell at both of them.

"I'll explain later. For now, we have to go." He says, as he pulls me towards the door. I walk with him, and follow him out of the room. When we get out into the hall, I see fire surrounding me. I move closer to Alac when a strange creature walks by me. "What is that thing?" I ask, appalled.

"It's a form of a human soul." Alac explains.

"Is that what I'm going to become?" I ask, worried. Alec laughs shortly, and shakes his head.

"No, you're going to become a Hell's Angel." He answers.

"What's the difference?" I ask, confused.

"There's a huge one." He says. He then explains the difference between the two as we walk down the corridor. Eventually, we get to a door, and Alac knocks on it.

"Come in." A deep voice booms from the other side of the door. Alac opens the door, and leads me into the room. I look up to see a man with pitch black eyes and red hair. "Welcome to my home, young one. My name is Jonathan." He says to me. Suddenly, a need to bow overcomes me, and I go down on one knee. When I look up, I see Jonathan smiling. "So, you're ready to join us." He says happily, and looks at Alac.

"Put the weasel in a cage for the time being, and lead her up here." He commands. Alac nods, and grabs Damon off of my shoulder. Damon tried to bite Alac, but Alac had already put him into the cage. He walks up to me, and leads me up to the huge desk, and Jonathan. "Now then." He says as he takes out a rolled parchment out of one of the drawers. He sets it down. "You may open the contract whenever you like." He says, and I pick up the scroll. I carefully unroll it, and read through it. I look at the line on the bottom.

"How am I supposed to sign?" I ask. Jonathan takes out a small razor blade, and takes a hold of my wrist. He cuts the side of it, and holds it a few inches above the parchment. A couple drops of the ruby liquid drops onto the parchment. Jonathan lets go of my wrist as soon as the liquid touches the parchment, and to my amazement, the wound heals instantly. "That's strange." I mutter as I suddenly feel really lightheaded, and collapse to the ground.

"Time for the weasel to be bound." Jonathan says as he looks at Damon. A random human takes Damon out of the cage, and brings him over to Jonathan. He does the same to Damon as he had to me, and he also passes out. "Take them away." Jonathan commands.

"Yes." Alac says as he picks me up, and carries me bridal style out of the room with Damon laying on my stomach. "And now you officially belong to me." He says with a smile in his voice.

Hours later, I wake up, and look down at the floor, where Damon is running around in circles.

"What's going on?" I question him as he continues to run around.

"What's going on! What's going on! I'll tell you what's going on!! We now belong to the Hell's Angels!!" He yells as he speeds up.

"Yeah......I know....." I say, completely calm. He continues to run in circles, until I get annoyed. "Will you please stop this useless running in circles!! It isn't going to help any!!" I yell. He turn an angry glare at me.

"This is all your fault!!" He shouts. I stand up.

"Don't you think I realize that!! I know it's all my fault!!" I yell, knocking all the rage out of him. I walk to a corner, and look at it. "You think I want to be in Hell? I didn't sign up for this!!" I shout at the corner.

"Yeah, you did, actually. You willingly signed that contract!" He says, appalled.

"Actually....it was more of a sudden impulse. I didn't realize what I was doing at the time." I say. Damon looks at me, and sees a tear fall down my face. I collapse to my knees, crying hysterically. "You think I want to be owned by Hell's Angels?" I say, in between the tears.

"Well....." He begins. I look at him, and sigh.

"I just don't know anymore. I don't want to be owned by  anyone." I whisper.

 

"Well, that's too bad. Considering that you don't have a choice now." Alac says as he walks into the room. I quickly grab Damon, and Alac laughs. "Don't worry. I have no intention of hurting him. After all, he signed the contract too." He says, looking at Damon.

 

"Why am I so important?" I question.

 

"Because you are the one that I chose to be my bride, and when the time comes, you and I shall receive my father's power, and rule all of Hell." He says with a shrug.

 

"Who's your father?" I ask.

 

"Jonathan." He answers simply.

 

"He's your fa-" I begin, but I am cut off.

 

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but you should understand. After all, you are also half angel." He says as he watches me. 


	5. Endless Pain

"What do you mean......were?" I ask, confused and weary.

 

"I mean....you're now a full blooded Hell's Angel." He explains.

 

"But....I thought you had to die to become a angel of either side." I say, looking at him.

 

"Not when you have angel blood in you." He says. I sit there pondering this fact for a while.

 

"So.....since my father was an angel before me....I could have become a Heaven's angel?" I ask, starting to understand.

 

"The key words there are could have. You can't anymore." He says, as if to clarify the fact. I stand up, and Damon scurries up on my shoulder. 

 

"So......what are we supposed to do?" I ask, looking back at Alac.

 

"Stay in here until Lord Jonathan makes the announcement." He says.

 

"What announcement?" I ask, trying to get information.

 

"You'll find out, but in the meantime....you need to stay in here to avoid any contact with other Hell's Angels." He says, looking me up and down with jealous eyes.

 

"Except you." I say, noticing his actions. He smiles.

 

"Me and Lord Jonathan.....yes." He says with a grin plastered on his face.

"Keeping me a secret?" I ask, jokingly.

"Pretty much. Just stay here." He says, surprising me. He point to the bed, and smiles as he walks out the door.

"Well......that was rather interesting." I mutter.

"We can't hurt him." Damon whispers in my ear.

"I didn't ask." I say, absentmindedly.

"No, but we've been together long enough that I can tell what you're thinking through your face expressions." He explains.

"Yeah well..." I roll my eyes, and walk to the bed. "Want to get some sleep?" I ask Damon. 

"All right." He says with a sigh as he jumps off of my shoulder. He waits till I get into the bed, and then he curls up next to me. We both fall asleep soon after. 

 

A couple hours go by, and Alicia, Brianna, Aya, Ross, and Lukas are running down the great corridor, trying to find me when Zoe says through the microphone. "She's not far ahead of you now. Look for a door on your left." 

 

"Thanks Zoe." Alicia answers through the device. She tells the others on account of only her having the communication device, and they continue down the corridor. They finally get to the door, Alicia opens it, and the four of them rush into the room.

 

"Alicia?" I mutter as I wake up. Alicia turns around, and when she sees me. She runs up to me, and gives me a hug.

 

"It's been a long time." Alicia says as she lets me go.

 

"Not nearly long enough." We both hear Alac say from behind us. I jump in front of Alicia, and my eyes narrow. "You sure you want to do that?" He asks.

 

"Of course I a-" I stop when I feel the pain rocking my body. I fall to my knees holding my head as the pain intensifies. "What are you doing, Alac?" I gasp.

 

"Nothing. You're in violation of your contract." He says with a shrug.

 

"What contract?" Alicia questions, worried.

 

"The contract that she signed just hours ago." Alac answers, smugness written all over him. He looks Alicia in the eyes with a grin on his face. "She belongs to us now. So, you and the slackers behind you can just leave." He says, walking towards me, but Alicia's sword appears in her hand. She steps in front of my still kneeling form.

 

"You will not come near her!" She yells. Alac smiles, and looks at me. He looks back up at Alicia. 

 

"You do realize that if you take her with you, she will die within a matter of hours upon her arrival to Heaven." Alac says, still watching Alicia.

 

"We'll find a way to save her!" Alicia says, desperate.

 

"There's no taking back a blood vow! You should know that! Or would you prefer to put her through all the pain?" Alac asks, staring daggers at Alicia. Alicia looks at me, and a tear falls down her face. Alicia looks at the others.

 

 _*Please God, forgive me*_ Alicia mentally says. "All right, lets get going!" She says, turning away from me. Lukas goes to pick me up, but Alicia stops him. "No! Don't touch her!!" She shouts just before Lukas touches me.

 

"But....we were sent to bring her back to Lord Joshua!" Lukas says, confused.

 

"I know, but we can't touch her. If we do, we will kill her." Alicia says, sadly. Alac smiles, and walks forward again. He picks me up, and the pain immediately vanishes.

 

"Good girl." He says, looking down at me.

 

"I'm only doing this so she doesn't die." Alicia says, looking at Alac with hatred.

 

"So, why don't you leave now?" Alac questions. Alicia looks at my form as I cling to Alac. 

 

"Nothing better happen to her. Or I'll come down here personally, and kick your ass!" Alicia growls. Alac laughs.

 

"Come on, Damon." He commands.

 

"Damon?!!" Alicia says, surprised. She looks at the ground as Damon runs past her feet. She follows him with her eyes as he runs to Alac, jumps up, and lands on my lap. "What did you do to get him to obey you?" She asks.

 

"He's bound by the same contract as Angela is." He says as he looks at me.

 

"Shit!" Alicia says under her breath. She turns on her heel, and walks out of the big door, being followed by Aya, Ross, Lukas, and Brianna.

 

"Alicia!!" Aya shouts.

 

"What?" Alicia asks, mad.

 

"What about Angela? We're supposed to bring her to The Lord!" Aya says, thinking.

 

"Yes, but we have a small delay. We'll come back in a little while." Alicia says, walking faster. They fly back to Heaven.

 

Meanwhile, I wake up, and involuntarily put my hand on my head.

 

"Boy......my head hurts." I mutter as I try to open my eyes. Alac comes over to me, and gives me a cup of water. I gulp it down, and look around. "What happened? WAIT.....why did my head feel like it was going to split open?" I ask, confused.

 

"Because you went against three of the rules on your contract." Alac says, taking a step towards me.

 

"O.....kay, and what were they?" I ask, trying to understand this.

 

"First, going against what a higher powered Hell's Angel commanded of you. Second, standing up to a Shadow's Angel, and smarting off. Of course the third is protecting a Heaven's Angel." He says, listing off the reasons.

 

"Hm...I don't remember reading the Heaven's Angel part..." I say, absently.

 

"All Hell's Angel's have that rule. It wasn't on the contract because the contract contains just the rule for the individual Hell's Angel. It doesn't tell what rules all Hell's Angel's have to live by." He explains.

 

"Okay....well, where do I find out what the rules are that apply to all Hell's Angel's?" I ask, worried.

 

"You can't. They don't exist in writing." He says, watching me.

 

"That's helpful!!" I growl.

 

"Yeah, so the only way to find out is to get hurt because of it." Alac says, with a sad note in his voice.

 

"Well, that sucks." I mutter, and pet Damon on the head. I look into his eyes. "So, what is there to do here?" I ask.

 

"Well....talk to other Hell's Angels, sleep race, train-" I cut him off.

 

"Where do we go to train." I ask. Alac smiles, and I look at him with puzzlement. "What is it?" I ask.

 

"I was just about to head out for some training myself. Care to join me?" He asks, holding a hand out for me. I shrug.

 

"Why not." I ask. I stand up, and Damon climbs in my shirt. I walk to Alac, and he puts a hand around my waist. 

 

"Shall we?" He asks.

 

"Lead on." I say. We walk out of the room, and down a few random corridors, until we get to a huge arena. "Wow!!" I say in absolute amazement looking at the huge field, and smiling.

 

"What?" He asks, smirking.

 

"I love training. So, for me to be able to do it again....well.....it's just......EXCITING!!!!" I say, full of energy. He smiles, and pulls me tighter against him.


	6. Hell's Phoenix

"Come on, lets go set up a weapon for you." Alac says. I nod, and he leads me towards a random stand set up next to the training field. "So, what weapon do you use?" He questions.

 

"I'm good with both a bow, and a sword." I say.

 

"We'll get you a bow now. We can visit the sword master later." He says. He walks up to the stand, and looks at the guy behind it. "I need to place an order." He says.

 

"What can I do you for?" The man questions.

 

"I need a bow." Alac answers. He looks at me. "Why don't you go have a seat, this will take some time." Alac says. I nod, and walk over to a bench nearby. I sit down to wait.

 

A while later, Alac comes back to me, and hands me a leather box. I look at him before I open it, but when I do open it, I gasp.

 

"It's beautiful!!" I say as I pull the bow wrapped in leather out of the box, and examine it.

 

"You better take care of it. Alac hasn't made a weapon like this for centuries." The smith says, looking at me with a stern look. Alac stands there, watching my reaction. I continue to look at the bow.

 

"I will." I say, breathless. Alac hands me the arrows that the man had also made. "Thank you." I say as I take the arrows, and put them on the bench beside me. "Shall we?" I ask as I stand up, and grab one of the arrows. Alac smiles, and follows me out onto the training field.

 

A couple hours pass, and I am walking next to Alac.

 

"How come the change of mood?" He asks.

 

"All of the tension I had is now officially gone!" I sing as I walk along.

 

"Good to know." Alac says with a smirk in his voice. We walk back to the room, and Damon climbs out of my shirt.

 

"I've chosen to become a different animal!" He announces.

 

"What type of animal?" I ask, curious.

 

"A Hell's Phoenix." He says with excitement.

 

"Do such creatures really exist?" I say, quietly.

 

"Of course they do." Alac says, breaking into the conversation.

 

"What do they look like?" I ask, confused. Damon jumps into the air, and transforms into a bird that is pitch black with purple markings. His eyes are now red. "Wow!!" I say, mystified. I put my arm out so Damon could land, and when he does, I stroke his beautiful feathers. "Your feathers are amazing!!" I say, still stroking them.

 

"Thank you." He says, happy. I look at Alac.

 

"Are there other birds like this?" I ask.

 

"Of course." He answers in a tone that implies that it should be obvious. I turn my head.

 

"Do you think I could get some of their feathers?" I ask, embarrassed.

 

"Why? What do you need feathers for?" He asks.

 

"To make arrows." I mutter.

 

"You have arrows." He says, pointing to the one's that I'm carrying.

 

"I mean more." I clarify.

 

"Why would you need to make more arrows at the present time?" He questions, pulling me tight against him.

 

"Because, I like to have a full quiver of arrows. Just in case something happens, and I need my arrows." I explain, trying to get out of his tight embrace.

 

"Point taken. I'll get you some feathers tomorrow." He says, refusing to let me go.

 

"I need some wood as well." I say, remembering.

 

"Okay." He says, and pulls me even tighter against him, and leads me ahead.

 

"Where are we going?" I question.

 

"You should know." He says. Fear instantly runs through my whole body once we get back to the room. I try to get out of his grip, but I'm too weak from the training. 

 

"Dammit!" I sigh as we enter the room, and Alac picks me up.

 

"When are you going to get that you belong to me?" He asks as he kisses my neck.

 

"Never!!!! Ow!!!!" I say as I feel him bite the side of my neck, drawing blood.

 

"Then don't yell." He says, licking the blood.

 

"That's no reason to draw blood!" I mumble as he continues kissing me. I see him smile, and I look into his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I ask. I rub my one arm against my eye. Alac laughs, and kisses my lips. To our surprise, I return the kiss with enthusiasm. Alac separates the kiss, and looks at me from head-to-toe.

 

"This should be interesting." He says. He undresses both of us, and he has sex with me. He kisses me once he was sated, and pulls me close to him. He puts his mouth next to my ear, and I hear him whisper into it. "You belong to me....forever. We will never be apart." 

 

"Forever..." I whisper, and with that, I'm fast asleep against his chest.

 

Meanwhile, in Heaven, Alicia falls to the ground with blood all over her.

 

"Will you just listen?!" She yells at the man.

 

"No! I was told to punish you for coming back empty handed. So, that's what I'm going to do." He says, matter-of-factly.

 

"But I can explain why I didn't bring her back!" She yells.

 

"I'm not interested in listening to you preach!" The guy says, and suddenly, Alicia is back, and she looks up at Joshua.

 

"So, tell me, Alicia, why didn't you bring Angela back?" Joshua asks.

 

"Because...." Alicia says, and suddenly starts crying. Joshua puts a hand on her head.

 

"It's all right, Alicia. Just tell me what happened." Joshua says, lightly. Alicia nods, and looks into his eyes.

 

"Lord Joshua, your daughter has become a Hell's Angel." She says, sadly.

 

"Dammit! Do you know long she had been turned when you guys arrived?" Joshua asks.

 

"Alac said a couple hours had passed since she signed the contract." Alicia mutters. Joshua suddenly starts pacing, and after a while, he looks at Alicia. "What do you wish to do, Lord Joshua?" She asks.

 

"We need to get her back. I need to train you on how to do that." He says, continuing to pace. Alicia nods, and gets up off the floor. She follows Joshua out of the room, and eventually they come to the forbidden library. 

 

"But.....my Lord.....I'm not allowed in there!" Alicia says, worried.

 

"You are while I'm with you." Joshua answers, opening the door. Alicia calms down, and the two of them walk into the forbidden library. 


	7. Please

Meanwhile, in Hell, I awaken, and stand up. I walk around, and stop when I feel Alac's arms wrap around my waist. I close my eyes, and lean back into his embrace.  
  
"What's wrong?" He whispers into my ear.  
  
"I'm not sure....but I know something is." I say, thinking about it. I sigh, and smile when I feel him begin to massage my shoulders.  
  
"What do you think is wrong?" Alac asks. He begins to kiss up my neck, and I sigh in happiness.  
  
"Honestly....I think I might be pregnant." I say, wincing. I feel him laugh on the back of my neck. "Well, at least I know you're not mad." I say, and sigh. I pull out of his embrace, and sit on the bed. Alac walks over to me, and turns me so that my cheek is against his chest. He then feels tears falling on his arm.  
  
"Shhh.. It's okay." He whispers, soothing me. He holds me for a while until I pull away.  
  
"Okay, I'm all right now. Just had a moment." I say, standing up and turning to look at Alac. “What are we going to do?" I ask, worried.  
  
"Well, after we tell Lord Jonathan...I suppose we should get ready for the baby to come." He says with a smile. I smile back, and within the blink of an eye, Alac has me on my back, on the bed. I lean up, and kiss him. He smiles, and kisses me back. He then stands up, and pulls me to my feet. "Shall we?" He asks. I nod, and follow Alac out the door to begin the preparations.  
  
Meanwhile, in Heaven, Alicia is reading through the many books about how to reverse the effects of someone who has been turned. She looks up at Joshua, and takes the key when he hands it to her.  
  
"But...." Alicia begins.  
  
"Just do what you can to save my daughter." Joshua says. He then watches as Alicia nods, and he walks out of the room, leaving her with the trillions of books in the massive library.  
  
"I swear I will not fail you, Lord Joshua." Alicia vows as she goes back to reading.  
  
Two years pass, and I am walking down the corridor holding Maria. I suddenly hear someone come up behind me. I hold Maria closer, and spin around to end up face-to-face with Alac. I instantly relax when I see him.  
  
"It's only you." I sigh as I walk up to him, and give him Maria. I walk to his side, and look up at him. "So, how did it go?" I ask, watching him.  
  
"We found out that your father is still trying to get you back." Alac says, looking at Maria.  
  
"Really?" I ask in surprise. I'm silent for a while as we walk down the corridor.   
  
"Don't worry. Lord Jonathan won't let them take you, and neither will I." He growls. I smile, and Alac wraps his free hand around my waist. I lean into his embrace. We get to our room, and walk inside.   
  
".......Hey....Alac?" I ask, distracted.  
  
"What is it?" He questions, watching me.  
  
"Do you think......if I asked him.....Lord Jonathan would let me go back to Earth for a little while?" I ask, barely looking at him.  
  
"........" He walks up to me, and gives me a pissed off look. I back off a bit. "What do you want to go back for?" He growls.  
  
"I have some questions to ask my mother." I whisper, taking a step back. Alac puts Maria in the other room, and comes back. He picks me up, and throws me on the bed. He gets on top of me, and stares down at me.  
  
"I pissed you off, didn't I?" I ask, sighing.  
  
"Very." He growls as he bends down, and forcefully kisses me. Meanwhile, he strokes the mark on my stomach. I suck in a breath as his hand touches it. He ends the kiss, and smiles. "What's wrong?" He says, in a mocking voice.  
  
"Nothing." I say through gritted teeth. I go stiff when I feel him take off my shirt, and kiss the mark.  
  
"Still not used to the pain the mark causes you, huh?" He questions.  
  
"No." I answer in a flat voice. He laughs, and goes back to kissing me. He moves up so that he is kissing my breasts, and he feels my delight at what he's doing.   
  
"Good to know you're actually having pleasure now." Alac says with a grin.  
  
"Yeah." I sigh. I laugh as he takes off my pants. He enters me, and an orgasm explodes inside of me. It leaves me breathless, and shaking with pleasure. I feel Alac roll off of me, and get dressed. "That was.....different." I say as I sit up on the bed. Alac walks over to me, and kisses me. He hands me my clothes. I get up, and get dressed. "So, what do you think Lord Jonathan will say when I ask him about going back home?" I ask.  
  
"You shouldn't ask him." Alac mutters.  
  
"But I really-" I take a step back as Alac steps towards me again. This time, his wings are out.  
  
"You will not be going back!" He yells.  
  
"But I-" I begin, but Alac grabs me around the waist. He pulls me up against him.  
  
"You belong to me." He growls.  
  
"That may be......but I need some time with my thoughts." I say, trying to escape his hold. He kisses the back of my neck.  
  
"How much time do you need?" He asks. I think for a minute, and look back at him.  
  
"A couple weeks...maybe-" I start. He glares at me.  
  
"Too long. You have a week and a half." He states.  
  
"But....." I stop when I see the stern look he's giving me. I nod regretfully. "But I'm taking Maria with me." I state. Alac is quiet for a couple minutes, but finally nods in agreement. I kiss Alac on the cheek, and then brush my lips across his. When I pull away and see his reaction, I smile.  
  
"What the hell, woman!?" Alac shouts, bewildered.  
  
"Think of it as a promise that I'll be back soon." I say with a smile. I walk towards the crib, and pick up Maria. I walk back out, and over to Alac. When I go to walk past him, he grabs my arm, and whispers into my ear.  
  
"If you don't come back, you know I'll come and get you." He says, serious.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't be late coming back." I promise as I look into his eyes.  
  
"You better not be." He says, letting me go. I let my wings extend, and I disappear.


	8. You've Changed

On Earth, my mother is sitting in the living room when I arrive. I check to make sure Damon had changed into something that is actually native to Earth. I smile.  
  
"What's up?" Damon asks, looking at me.  
  
"Me seeing you as a weasel brings back memories." I say, closing my eyes. Damon crawls up my pant leg, and onto my shoulder.  
  
"Well?" Damon asks, looking at me expectantly.  
  
"Just waiting for the right moment." I mutter, looking at the door that goes to the living room.  
  
"There isn't going to be one." Damon mumbles as he shakes his head. I suddenly hear someone talking.  
  
"Someone there?" My mother questions. I sigh.  
  
"No one important." I answer back. I hear someone run towards me, and I smile when I see my mother come around the corner.  
  
"Is that you, Angela?" My mother asks, squinting.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Don't you even remember your own daughter?" I ask, jokingly.  
  
"Of course I do....it's just that you look so different from the last time I saw you." My mother says, looking me up and down from head-to-toe.  
  
"It's only been two years. How much could I honestly have changed in that amount of time?" I say with unaired laughter.  
  
"A great deal. When Alicia came back without you, we all thou-" My mother began, but stopped. Suddenly, my mother gives me a strange look.  
  
"What's wrong?" I question, looking around.  
  
"Why did they choose now to let you come back after they've kept you for two and a half years?" She questions. I shrug, and push Maria higher on my hip.   
  
"I had to beg and plead to get Alac to let me come." I say, absently. My mother notices Maria for the first time, and she looks positively stunned.  
  
"Is that-" She begins, but words seem to fail her and she can't finish her sentence.  
  
"Oh yeah....I almost forgot. Mom....meet Maria. Your.....granddaughter." I say, worried.  
  
"My what!!!" My mother yells. I sigh.  
  
"A lot has happened since I last saw you, mother." I explain, grinning.  
  
"I can see that! You've really changed!!" My mother say, glowering at me. I walk past her into the living room.  
  
"Yeah well..." I say, walking into the living room, and sit down on the couch. I set Maria on my lap, and let her suck on my finger. "Hey mom.....?" I begin. She sits across from me.  
  
"What is it?" She asks.  
  
"I.....I'm sorry about the way I ended up leaving." I say, a tear rolling down my face. Maria takes her little hand, and touches the tear. She holds it up to me.  
  
"What wrong, mommy?" She asks, sounding both bewildered and sad.  
  
"It's all right, sweetie." I say, taking her hand. I look back at my mother, only to see her looking at the two of us with confusion.  
  
"Why?" She asks. Tears begin to fall down my face as I look at my mother, holding Maria tighter.  
  
"Because....as I've been going through these past few years....there isn't a day that goes by I'm not thinking about you." I say through the sobs.  
  
"Oh, sweetie!" My mother says, and watches as I break down crying.  
  
"I'm sorry for how selfish I've been in the past." I say as the tears finally stop.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. You're here." She says. I wipe my eyes, and look at my mother.  
  
"Only for a week and a half." I say, sadly.  
  
"How come?" My mother asks.  
  
"Because that's all the time I could get Alac to give me." I explain. My mother shakes her head, and looks at me.  
  
"Your life is based around Alac, isn't it?" She asks. I look at her with confusion.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask, looking in my mother's eyes.  
  
"Every time you say something....Alac is in the speech." She says, frowning. I look at my mother with a blank expression.  
  
"Hmm......" I mutter.  
  
"You haven't noticed, have you?" My mother asks. I look at her, and sigh.  
  
"No, not really." When I look down at Maria, I see that she had fallen asleep. I smile, and stand up.  
  
"What's wrong?" My mother asks, jumping to her feet. I look at her, and shake my head. She sits back down, and sighs.  
  
"Nothing." I set Maria down, and wrap her in a blanket. I pick her back up, and look at my mother. "Is there still a bed in my room?" I ask.  
  
"I haven't touched anything in your room." My mother answers gravely. I smile, and walk towards the steps. "Do you want me to come with?" She asks, coming up behind me.  
  
"No need. I'll be fine." I answer, walking up the steps. After getting to the top, I walk down the hallway until I come to my old bedroom door. I push it open, and walk inside. After shutting the door, I walk over to the bed, and set Maria down. I turn around, and when I do, I'm face-to-face with Alac. "Alac!!" I run the few steps between us, and lay my head on his chest. He runs a hand through my hair, and lifts my chin towards him. "I missed you!" I say, and watch as a smile plasters itself across his face.  
  
"I thought you would." He says. He kisses me, and once he pulls away, I hear my mother's voice.  
  
"You all right, Angela?" My mother yells up the steps. I pull away from Alac.  
  
"I'm fine, mom! I'll be there in a minute!" I yell back. I look back at Alac. "You should get going. If my mother finds yo-" I say, worried. Alac pulls me against him, and kisses me again.  
  
"What is she honestly going to do if she finds me?" He asks.  
  
"Who knows, but I really don't want to find out!" I say fast.  
  
"Are you scared?" Alac asks. I'm quiet for a minute, and look back at him.  
  
"For the first time in a long time.....yes....I am." I mutter under my breath.  
  
"Are you going soft, Angela?" He asks with a serious look on his face.  
  
"No!!" I yell. He smiles, and lets go of me.  
  
"Fine....I'll go." He whispers. He walks over to Maria, and kisses her on the head. "I'll be back in a week." He says, looking me in the eye as though daring me to challenge what he said.  
  
"Okay." I say, shaking my head. With that, Alac disappears. I walk out of the room, and back to the living room.  
  
"What took you so long?" My mother demands as I walk into the room.  
  
"I was trying to find another blanket." I lie.  
  
"Did you find one?" She ask, believing my terrible lie.  
  
"Yeah." I say as I walk to the couch. I sit down, and look up at my mother. "Mom." I say.  
  
"What is it, sweetie?" She asks, looking at me.  
  
"Why did dad leave?" I ask, not meeting my mother's eyes.  
  
"He thought it would be better for you if you didn't know your origins, and it was safe for sixteen years." She says, distracted.  
  
"So, that's it?" I ask, angry.  
  
"Yeah." She says with a sigh.  
  
"So, when were you guys going to tell me that I had Angel blood in me?" I ask, anger making itself known.  
  
"On your seventeenth birthday." My mother says, not really paying attention to my moods. I look away from my mother.  
  
"So, if I would have stayed for another couple of months....then you guys would have told me?" I ask, gawking at my mother.  
  
"And you would have been taken to Heaven, where you would have became a Heaven's Angel, but after what happened......" She gradually stops talking.  
  
"Yeah..........." I mutter, understanding. My attention is suddenly diverted to a nearby corner, where I see a large man standing. I shoot to my feet, and step back. "Who are you?" I yell at the stranger. 


	9. Abomination

"Don't you even recognize your own father, Angel?" The stranger says, watching my every move.  
  
"My........father?! AHHHHH!!!!!" I yell in absolute agony as pain suddenly courses through me, strong enough to make me fall to my knees. "Please.....stop!!" I plead.  
  
"I'm not doing anything. It's the contract you have with my brother." He says. I look at him with confusion.  
  
"J.....Jonathan!?" I mutter.  
  
"Yes, my dear daughter. You have walked down the wrong path." He says. I open my eyes again, and stand up on shaky feet when I see Joshua walking towards my bedroom.  
  
"No!!!" I yell, running in front of the door. I hold my arms out to stop him from entering.  
  
"That child is an abomination. It has been tainted forever." Joshua says softly, watching me.  
  
"But...." I say, trying to reason with him.  
  
"I'm saving her the pain that is to come in her life." He says, I presume he was trying to sound caring.  
  
"No!!" I scream. The red outline of my eyes suddenly appears, and two huge black wings with red tips explode out of my back. "She is none of your concern!!" I scream as my wings protectively fly in front of the parts of the door that I couldn't protect.  
  
"That child is cursed, Angela!" Joshua says in a stern voice.  
  
"She is of my blood! You will not harm her!" I growl as I stare angrily at my father.  
  
"Move!!" Joshua commands.  
  
"No!!" I yell. Joshua walks up to me, and grabs one of my wings. "ALAC!!!" I scream.  
  
"You're coming with us." Joshua says to me as he holds one of my wings.  
  
"Why?" I ask in a weak voice. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn my head to see Alac holding Maria.  
  
"Why, hello, Joshua." A familiar voice says, and when I turn to see who it is, I see...  
  
"Jonathan." Joshua says as both Alac and I go down on one knee. "I should have known you'd show up." Joshua says with a pissed off look.  
  
"Yes, you should have. Especially when you're trying to hurt one of my Shadow Angels. Not to mention one of their children." Jonathan says, walking towards Joshua.  
  
"The only reason you're saying that is because it's your grandchild." Joshua says, watching Jonathan.  
  
"It's yours too." Jonathan says.  
  
"It isn't. That thing is evil!" Joshua says, practically spitting venom.  
  
"That doesn't take away the fact that it's still your only daughter's offspring." Jonathan says, looking down at me. He makes a motion, and both Alac and I stand up. I jump at the Heaven's Angels standing behind Joshua, and I look back at Alac.  
  
"Get Maria out of here! It's not safe for her!" I yell back at Alac. He's stunned for a moment, and then looks at me, pissed off.  
  
"Not without you." He growls.  
  
"I'll be fine until you get back." I say, smiling. "Please." I mutter. Jonathan walks up behind Alac, and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Alac. If you truly believe in her, then you have to trust her." Jonathan says, looking into Alac's eyes.  
  
"But...." He mutters. Jonathan shakes his head, and Alac finally agrees. "Fine, but you better stay safe, got it, Angela?" He says, turning to me. I nod, and watch as Alac and Jonathan disappear with Maria. I sigh in relief even as I'm grabbed by both arms, and both wings. I'm dragged forward, and forced to my knees in front of Joshua.  
  
"Oh well. At least we got the top priority." He says, walking towards me. I lift my head, and look at Joshua.  
  
"W.....what do you mean.....top priority?" I ask, worried.  
  
"You. We're going to reverse the effects of your contract." Joshua says, kneeling next to me. I suddenly start pulling against my captors, trying to get loose.  
  
"No!! You can't do that!! I won't let you!!" I yell, fighting against the Heaven's Angels that are holding me prisoner. Suddenly, someone moves my one wing into a certain position, and I go completely still. "No!!!!" I plead.  
  
"Take her to Heaven, and make sure you get the stuff hooked up to her." He commands.  
  
"Yes sir!!" All my captors say in unison, and suddenly, I'm being dragged down a corridor in what I presume is Heaven.   
  
Meanwhile, with my parents, Joshua is standing next to my mother.  
  
"I shall leave our daughter in your capable hands." My mother says as she walks out of the living room.  
  
"I'll have a messenger come by to give you updates on her condition." Joshua says as he watches my mother.  
  
"Thank you." She whispers. Joshua smiles, and disappears.  
  
Meanwhile, in Heaven, a while later, I am sitting in a cage. I'm chained to a chair with a whole lot of needles hooked into me. I look up, only to see Alicia standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" I slur. I look into Alicia's eyes, and smile at what I see. "You do know that I don't want your pity. Nor is there a reason to waste it on me, right?" I ask Alicia.  
  
"That doesn't stop me from having that feeling." Alicia says, watching me.  
  
"You could block it if you wanted." I suggest. She merely looks at me.  
  
"Like you have?" She asks, looking me over.  
  
"I haven't blocked all my emotions. I still have the ability to feel pleasure, happiness.....and stuff." I say, closing my eyes.  
  
"So, you got rid of all the important emotions." Alicia whispers.  
  
"No. I got rid of all the emotions that don't mean anything." I correct her. She shakes her head, and turns around to walk away. When she gets to the door, she turns around, and looks at me.  
  
"You've changed a great deal, Angela." She says.  
  
"Yeah well....you try living in Hell for any length of time, and we'll see how you turn out." I say angrily.  
  
"I don't think so." Alicia says, walking out of the room, leaving me to contemplate what she had said.   
  
"........Am I really that different of a person? I'm still me inside, aren't I?" I ask myself. I think about it as the hours wear on. Eventually, I lower my head, and a tear falls down my face. "Why the hell am I crying?!!" I yell as I wipe the tear off. I lick the tear.  
  
"What the hell!!" I hear a voice say from the door. I turn to see none other than Lukas. 


	10. Why Won't You Just Believe Me?

I laugh, and look up at Lukas.  
  
"Force of habit." I explain.  
  
"Why are you drinking your tears?" Lukas asks, clueless.  
  
"Like I just said, force of habit." I say, getting irritated.  
  
"I suppose you do whatever you can to get water in Hell." He says, shrugging.  
  
"No." I say, looking at him. He stares back at me with absolute confusion. "You do whatever you can to get salt." I mutter, looking away. Lukas gasps. "Wow, you aren't that smart." I mutter.  
  
"Hey!!" He yells after a few moments. I laugh.  
  
"What the hell's so funny?" Lukas demands, glaring at Angela.  
  
"You. You have absolutely  **no**  clue what the hell is going on!" Angela says, looking at Lukas like he's a idiot.  
  
"Of course I don't. You're making absolutely no sense!" Lukas says. Angela bursts out laughing, and tears begin to fall down her face. "Damn you, and your nonsense!" Lukas says. He leaves, and some random Heaven's Angel walks into the room. He goes over to Angela, and checks to make sure all her needles are still  **under**  her skin. He then walks over to the bags connected to the needles, and changes the ones that are empty.  
  
"Stop that!" Angela shouts, glaring at the stranger.  
  
"Can't. If these get disconnected from your system, you will go through a  **lot**  of pain, and die a slow, painful death.  
  
"I don't give a damn! I couldn't care less if I die." Angela says, trying to move her wings.  
  
"Well, your father would care a great deal. So you can forget it." The stranger says, not even bothering to look at her. She glares daggers at him. She smiles, and lowers her head.  
  
"That man is  **not**  my father!" She says in an angry voice.  
  
"Of course he is! Who else would be?" The stranger demands, looking directly at Angela. She grins.  
  
"I belong in hell, not heaven! If it wasn't for my so called father being an angel, I would have gone down to hell anyway." Angela says in a proud voice. The guy's mouth drops open.  
  
"Is that so?" He questions. Angela looks up at him, smiling.  
  
"Yes, it is so! I've been a Hell's Angel for nearly three years! Not to mention that I became a Shadow Angel a year and a half ago." Angela says with a shrug. The guy runs out of the room saying something about having to tell someone about this. Angela sighs, and lays back against the wall. "I wonder if father knows that there's no way to reverse it now that I have become a Shadow." She wonders, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Half a year has passed since I was caught, and so far they have been unable to find a way to reverse the contract. Joshua is starting to get mad.  
  
"I know you know how to reverse the effects! So tell me!" Joshua demands, glaring at Angela.  
  
"How many times am I going to have to tell you that there  **isn't**  a way before you actually listen to me? As I've told you before, only  **Hell's** Angel's can be cured. I am a  **Shadow**  Angel. They are not the same thing!" I shout, standing up to the best of my ability, while shaking my head. I pull the needles out of my wing, and turn to Joshua with a huge grin on my face. "How about we do this. I will die, and whether I end up here, or back to hell, this stupid feud will end!" I say.  
  
"No!" Joshua shouts as he watches the smile appear on my face as the pain overwhelms me. I fall to my knees, and my wings fold around me.  
  
Meanwhile, Alac is sitting in his father's office. When he suddenly feels something wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, Alac?" Jonathan asks, looking at Alac with worry.  
  
"I....I think it's Angela." Alac says, placing a hand against his forehead. Jonathan instantly shoots to his feet.  
  
"Is she in pain?" He questions. Alac nods, and Jonathan looks him in the eye. "Go get her. Teleport there, and back." Jonathan commands.  
  
"But what abou-" Alac begins, only to catch the bottle that Jonathan throws at him.  
  
"It's a special mixture that allows you to go up to heaven." Jonathan explains when Alac looks at him in confusion.  
  
"And the reason you didn't tell me about this before is because.... **why**?" Alac demands, glaring at his father.  
  
"Cuz I just got finished this morning." Jonathan explains in a bored voice. Alac rolls his eyes, and tightens his hold on the bottle.  
  
"How long will I have?" Alac asks. Jonathan's quiet for a moment before looking directly at Alac.  
  
"One day." Jonathan says in a serious voice.  
  
"That's it! How the hell am I supposed to get there, get Angela, and get back in a day!? It's impossible!" Alac yells, glaring at his father, only to suddenly disappear. Jonathan laughs.  
  
"Guess he's not so worried about the time limit as he seems." Jonathan says as he sits back in his seat.  
  
Meanwhile, I'm laying on the ground with my wings surrounding me. When I suddenly feel someone hook the needles back into my wings.  
  
"I will  **not**  allow you to die! You are my child, and as such, you will be staying  **here**!" Joshua says in a stern voice. I shake my head.  
  
"I'll find some way to get away from here, just watch me!" I say in a small voice, sighing when the pain goes away. Joshua picks me up, and lays me on the bed.  
  
"You stay put. I'll have someone positioned outside the door in case you attempt that great stunt again." Joshua says in an angry voice. There's suddenly a knock on the door. I hear Joshua leave. I cringe when I hear a familiar voice.  
  
"Is she going to be all right? Can I see her?" my mother's voice questions from the door.  
  
"Sure. I have to take care of something anyway." Joshua says. I hear him walk out the door, only to hear my mother walk into the room, and toward me. She puts her hand on my face, and sighs.   
  
"Why would you try to kill yourself?" She asks in a sad voice.  
  
"Because I hate it here. All I want is to go home. Why the hell didn't I listen to Alac when he told me not to go back to Earth!" I shout, digging my nails into her palm.  
  
"Maybe it's because you missed your family." my mother says. I sit up, and look into my mother's eyes.  
  
"That had nothing to do with it. I was running away from my life for a breather, and look where I ended up!" I shout, glaring at my mother while she gestures around the room. "Not to mention the fact that no matter how many times I tell that  **bastard**  that there's no way to reverse my contract with Jonathan. He  **will not believe me**!" I yell.  
  
"Don't speak like that, honey! There has to be a way!" my mother says with a sad look on her face. I sigh, and pull away from my mother.  
  
"You're just like him! You don't believe me either!" I shout. I stand up, and extend my wings. "Call him in here, and I'll prove to you  **both**  that I am forever damned!" I shout in a voice full of authority.


	11. Going Home

My mother looks at me with hesitance for a moment, but eventually walks toward the door, and opens it to reveal Joshua. He walks into the room, and I make both of them sit down on the bed.  
  
"Trust me. You're going to want to be sitting." I say as I take a few steps away from the bed, and looks both of them in the eye. "I want to warn you ahead of time that I'm going to pass out. It will not be life threatening. It's just that me being here is kind of zapping my energy." I say, flipping my hair behind my ear. Joshua goes to say something, but I shake my head no.   
  
"Okay, here we go." I say as I cut the bottom of my eyelids so that when it bleeds, it looks like I'm crying tears of blood. Once the blood gets to the center of my cheeks, I shut my eyes, and right in front of my parents eyes, my clothes change. I'm now wearing a bikini, short leather shorts, and my shoes have changed to boots that go to the top of my ankles. My hair is now in a high ponytail, and my eyes have changed to a maroonish color. Along with that, my mark, which now wraps around my stomach and down my left arm is showing. I look at my parents, and smile sadly. My wings twitch.  
  
"You see? I told you it was useless. I have already accepted the true me." I say with a sad smile. My eyes suddenly shut, and I fall toward the ground. Just before either of my parents can catch me, Alac jumps out of the shadows near the door, and grabs me around the waist.   
  
"Take a deep breath. You have to take control of yourself." Alac whispers into my ear. I stands up, and Alac lets go of me.  
  
"I'm okay. Just been here for so long that it's zapping my strength." I say as I shake my head, and hold a hand over my face. Alac grabs a hold of me again when I begin to sway back and forth. He pops the cork of a bottle, and puts it to my mouth.  
  
"Drink. It should help with the pain." Alac says in a stern voice. I do, and within two minutes, the pain is completely gone. I take the bottle out of my mouth, and look up at Alac.  
  
"It's good to see you." I say in a weak voice.  
  
"You as well. I've been worried about you." Alac says with a caring look. I'm suddenly thrown across the room, and hit the wall. When I open my eyes, I see my mother holding Alac up against the wall. To my surprise, two gold wings are extended from my mother's back. I go to stand up, only to stop when my mother glares at me.  
  
"Move, and I'll kill him." my mother warns as she tightens her hold on Alac's neck. I examine my mother's new appearance, and shake my head.  
  
"What ARE you?" I demand, shaking my head. My mother turns to look at me.  
  
"Why, I'm an Archangel, of course." my mother says, smiling in my direction.  
  
"I don't understand! I mean...when did this happen?" I demand, glaring at my mother.  
  
"Long before you were even a thought in my mind." my mother says with a shrug.  
  
"But....I always thought that...." I begin, only to stop talking.  
  
"That what? I was human?! Ha! Don't make me laugh! I was born an angel, just like you were." my mother says, looking at me with a critical look.  
  
"But why......I mean, if you were....why did you act like all the other humans?" I ask, completely confused.  
  
"We thought it would be safer for you if no one knew of your existence. So, we left, and went to the human world. We were to stay there for 18 years, but before I could bring you here, HE-" my mother tightens her hold on Alac's neck. "Came and kidnapped you!" my mother shouts.  
  
"But......if you were....or....are an angel, why did you resent me reading those books?" I demand glaring, at my mother.  
  
"I didn't want the process to start early because you were digging too deep into your heritage." my mother says with a sigh. I look at my mother with a blank look.  
  
"So you're saying that you were willing to shut me out of my true life, but when I finally found someone that I love yo-" I begin, but my mother cuts me off.  
  
"You do not love him. You merely think you do." my mother says, shaking her head.  
  
"No, mom. I am completely sure of my feelings toward him. It is the only thing real to me now." I say with a sad look. My mother looks at me with a hurt expression just before I run toward her. "Now, LET HIM GO!!" I shout. I get to my mother, and grab her by the arm. I tighten my hold until my mother lets go. "Are you okay?" I ask Alac as he's dropped. He nods, and stands up straight.  
  
"We have to get out of here before the chemical wears off." Alac says. I nod. He extends his wings, and flies off with me at his side. Once we get to the gates of hell, I look at Alac.  
  
"How long was I there for, exactly?" I ask, looking slightly confused.  
  
"Um....well, a couple months, I think..." Alac says, looking deep in thought.  
  
"REALLY?!! It felt longer." I say as I let my bangs fall in front of my face.  
  
"What's wrong, Angela?" Alac asks, looking at me with a worried expression.  
  
"It's just that....with what I found out, how can I accept that? I mean, my mother nearly killed you!" I say in a depressed voice. Alac lifts my face up so that I'm looking into his eyes.  
  
"That was NOT your fault. She just took me by surprise is all." Alac says, smiling at me. I smile back.  
  
"I'm so confused. This is all completely unexpected." I say, looking at the sky. Alac runs his hand through my hair.  
  
"That's understandable. Look at all the information that was piled on you, but look on the bright side." Alac says, shrugging. I look at him in confusion.  
  
"And.....what might the bright side be?" I question.  
  
"You now know the truth about your heritage." Alac says with a smile. I smile back.  
  
"And that's the bright side? How is it a good thing to find out that you're a pure blooded angel, and that your mother is a psychopath that tried to kill the only one that means anything to you?" I ask. Alac's quiet for a moment in thought.  
  
"Hm... that's a good question. To tell the truth, I'm not completely sure, but it doesn't matter." Alac says as he walks toward me, and wraps his arms around my stomach. At the same moment that he pulls me back against his chest, I lean my head back and leans my head on his chest.  
  
"It's so good to be home!" I say in a relieved voice. Alac walks both of us forward.  
  
"Welcome home." Alac whispers in my ear. I smile, and turn around to kiss him as we walk toward the gates. Alac looks up, and the doors open with an ominous creak. I turn around, and look at the gates with a smile on my face. I grin as I close my eyes.  
  
"I'm finally home!" I say as I run into hell, and sigh with relief as the pain slowly disappears. Alac smiles fondly. "Finally! NO MORE PAIN!" I say as I spin around. 


End file.
